John Jaqobis
John Jaqobis, aka Johnny, is a main character appearing in Season 1 of Killjoys. He is portrayed by actor Aaron Ashmore. Biography John is dyslexic with learning and reading disabilities and was labeled as “stupid” all of his life. He is not. Decisively. Give this man any mech, any tech, and he can fix-it-build-it-fly it. Just don’t ask him to read the instructions. Or to believe that he’s actually intelligent. OK yeah, John has some self-esteem issues but one thing he's completely sure of is his devotion to his fellow teammates. Syfy: Killjoys - Cast, John Jaqobis (Retrieved June 2, 2015) Pre-Series John Andras Jaqobis is the younger brother of D'avin Jaqobis. When John was younger he had a fairly close relationship with his brother. As kids they went skating together at Kipsee when a kid named Randy who used to steal their skates fell through the ice. Johnny describes it as "the longest five minutes of my life, waiting for you to come back" after D'avin jumped into rescue him. At some point when they were kids D'avin stole one of John's favorite comics to trade, but told him he lost it. Johnny "never forgave him for that." An old family joke shared among the Jaqobis is that there are "space rats." A tactic the Jaqobis father used to try to scare his kids out of leaving. In John's particular case it was to keep him out of the junk yard. According to D'avin, their father always said that John was the smart one. He wanted to attend college but was unable to afford it after his brother left to join the Nova Cadets. He got stuck dealing with the "crap of mom and dad." This included paying off their father's debts. Something he was unable to do and now he can never go home. Their mother died three years ago from an illness known as quinsy. Johnny was a thief. He was caught by Dutch six years prior to the start of the series trying to steal her ship, Lucy, which is how they met. Dutch got John into being a Killjoy and they've been together ever since. Series John is first seen infiltrating a gang's base in the badlands. He and Dutch were after the boss Coren Jeers. Coren makes the mistake of assuming that Johnny is the boss when in fact it is Dutch. He is impressed though by the Killjoy's deception and offers Johnny a job to which Johnny replies that "The RAC doesn't take to kindly to us moonlighting with prisoners." Shortly after the arrest he learns that there is a Level 5 kill warrant out on his brother. As a Level 3 Killjoy, he is unable to take on the warrant himself so he uses Dutch's name instead. He locates his brother on the Slaver Ship Arcturus and ends up in a brawl with him. He struggles to take D'avin Jaqobis in and it is only after Dutch shoots D'avin that they are able to take him off the ship. Despite D'avin not wanting his help John is determined to help him. He also learns that he has put Dutch in danger by taking this Level V kill warrant. He goes with Dutch and D'avin to Qresh to locate a man with a bargaining chip that will save both Dutch and D'avin. The target proves less than cooperative and D'avin shoots him despite John's protest that he could talk the man down. The Sugar Point Run finds Johnny as the intermediary between Dutch and D'avin. The former who is tired of having the later on her ship. John tries to encourage his brother to find a job on Westerley to no avail. Dutch and John are assigned the task of returning a man to his drug dealer sister in exchange for the daughter of the mayor that she kidnapped. The crew is shot down by scavengers and the brother manages to escape. Dutch and D'avin pursue him while Johnny repairs the ship. During the course of the episode he manages to fend off a pack of scavengers by letting them into the ship and venting all of the ship's oxygen. He then rescue his team. The team later celebrates their victory in a bar where Dutch suggest that D'avin become a Killjoy. This shocks Johnny and he is unsure how to feel about this. The following episode the The Harvest John is seen at the RAC as D'avin's sponsoring agent. He is at first nervous for his brother but then becomes jealous when the RAC gives D'avin Level 4 status. He complains about D'avin to N'oa, a prostitute who has problems of her own. She asks Johnny to find her husband who has disappeared on while working as a migrant worker at a farm on Leith. If he does not show up back on Westerley she will be forced into hard labor as the cosigner of his work visa. John begs Dutch to do the warrant with him and she agrees seeing that D'avin joining the team has thrown him off his game. John goes under cover as a migrant worker where he meet the beautiful Shyla. He suspects that she know what happened to N'oa's husband. He decides to pursue his suspicion despite Dutch's warning to wait for her and D'avin. John discovers that N'oa's husband is growing Jakk for the Leithian plantation owner. Jakk is illegal though and Martell fearing repercussion decides to report the Jakk farm to the authorities. Dutch then has to rescue John from the bombing. John is saddened when Shyla decides not to go with them preferring instead to fight, but is killed in the air raid. A bitter sweet ending they bring N'oa's husband home and he gets arrested for his expired visa. Dutch reassures Johnny that he is irreplaceable and that "D'avin's Level Four is nothing compared to the Six years they have spent as Killjoys together." Once again (Vessel) John's team is coerced into taking a warrant that they don't want. This time they need to head out to the badlands to rescue a Leithian vessel who is carrying the last of the Lahani line (one of The Nine families). The team discovers her among other vessels at a hidden temple that is protected by a security field. The field goes down and John is sent to repair it with one of the Leithian vessels, Jenny. John finds himself smitten by her. During the groups' attempt to flee she sacrifices herself to save the group even though John tries to stop her. At the end of the episode he catches D'avin trying to find information on Dr. Pim Jaeger. He chides his brother for not confiding in him or asking for help. He also express disappointment that D'avin chose to tell Dutch instead of him about the Dr. D'avin responds by telling him "Sometimes it's easier to tell a stranger than your own brother." While in space (A Glitch in the System) the team runs across an abandoned cargo ship. While on the ship he and D'avin have a bonding moment over their childhood. It's short lived as soon the team discovers that all is not right on the ship. John discovers that the ship is not actually a cargo ship, but a military ship. He also discovers footage that reveals that Hogan, a man they find aboard the ship, is not who he says he is. He warns D'avin who is alone with Hogan at the time. D'avin is taken by Hogan to unknown part of the ship. John finds Dav on a security camera but cannot pinpoint the camera's location. He is shaken and distressed watching his brother be tortured via nano technology. He is then shocked when he learns that his brother has lost his memories of an event in which he killed his former unit. The torture continues and John is ready to rescue his brother, but Dutch stops him saying that she needs him to learn more about the nano tech. After Dutch releases D'avin, John comes to help his brother. When Hogan tries to say that D'avin can recompense for his actions by staying on the ship where he belongs John shoots him. Dutch then rescues both brothers. Back on Lucy they are now united in their quest to find Dr. Jaegar. One Blood opens with Johnny being excited that the team has been invited to a Black Warrant. He is shown to be very friendly with the other Killjoys at the Black Warrant meeting viewing it as a family reunion. The joking is quickly set aside as the Killjoys are informed that their target is Big Joe a fellow Killjoy/mentor to most of them. John becomes worried when Dutch doesn't meetup with him and D'avin after the Killjoy meeting. After she messages the brothers saying that she won't be there he works on the warrant at hand without delay. After blackmailing Coren Jeers and gaining intel he and D'avin return to Lucy. There they run into Fancy Lee who reveals that Dutch left them to track down Joe on her own. John reluctantly allows Fancy on their ship so that they can track Dutch and also find Joe. With the help of Fancy Lee's technology they track her down and find that she has been captured by Leithian Nationalists. The Nationalist have taken Dutch and Joe hostage. The situation is resolved when one of the Leithians accidentally activates a weapon that kills their whole family line. Later Dutch is forced to admit to the brothers that Khlyen is back. It becomes quickly evident that John knows who Khlyen is. He offers to run away with Dutch, but she tells both brothers that she needs to take him head on no more running. Kiss Kiss Bye Bye opens with John trying to fix a neural transmitter that Khlyen had given to Dutch. After a brash decision to try the Neural Transmitter on himself he is quickly pained by it and needs to have it removed. Dr. Pawter Simms tries to remove the device without breaking it but cannot. The extraction results in further damage to the device. Dr. Pawter reveals that she discovered a former patient of Dr. Pim Jaeger's who is currently locked up in an asylum. The team works quickly to locate the patient. John plays a technician in order to help the team break in. The patient they locate reveals that he might know where they can find her. The team goes to Utopia where John contacts a local tech pirate Carleen to help him repair the Neural Transmitter. He reconvenes with the team when they find Dr. Pim Jaeger's former assistant who has some of Dr. Jaegar's research but does not know her location. Their search is not futile though. Delle Seyah Kendry offers to help them find Dr. Jaegar in turn Dutch owes her a no questions favor. After meeting with Dr. Jaegar, John goes out to get alcohol to either celebrate their finding Dr. Jaegar or because they all needed a drink or maybe a bit of both. While gone Dutch and D'avin hook up and John returns to find them in bed together. He leaves immediately both angered and concerned. Angered because he asked D'avin not to sleep with Dutch and ruin the team dynamic. Concerned because he doesn't want to choose between his surrogate sister and his blood brother. He reveals that he would choose Dutch if things went poorly between the two and it's not long before he has to choose. He returns to the ship to find that a mind hijacked D'avin attacked Dutch. Dutch leaves to take care of Dr. Jaegar the woman behind the mind control while John looks after Dav. Left alone with his brother, John punches D'avin out of anger and frustration, but D'avin seems unaffected. It elicits concern from John who then tries to get through to D'avin with a childhood anecdote. D'avin still stabs him leaving John bleeding in the cargo bay. Lucy sends out a medical help signal and Dr. Pawter gets the call. She manages to save Johnny by using her Qreshi status. Physical Appearance John is tall with short dark blonde hair. He is athletic with light blue eyes and fair skin. John has a light stubble across his chin and upper lip. Appearances Media John_gallery_001.jpg|Season 1 John_gallery_002.jpg|Season 1 John_gallery_003.jpg|Season 1 John_gallery_004.jpg|Season 1 101_stills_003.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 101_stills_005.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 101_stills_006.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 102_stills_003.jpg|1.02 The Sugar Point Run Videos Brains Can Bring Some Brawn - Killjoys References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters